1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic excavator.
2. Background Information
An exhaust processing apparatus which processes exhaust from an engine is mounted onto a hydraulic excavator. The exhaust processing apparatus includes a selective catalytic reduction apparatus. The selective catalytic reduction apparatus reduces nitrogen oxide (NOx) in the exhaust.
The selective catalytic reduction apparatus processes the exhaust using a reducing agent such as aqueous urea. As a result, a reducing agent tank and a reducing agent pump are mounted onto the hydraulic excavator. The reducing agent tank retains the reducing agent. The reducing agent pump supplies the reducing agent from the reducing agent tank to the selective catalytic reduction apparatus.
In the hydraulic excavator which is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-223345, the reducing agent tank is arranged inside a track frame. In addition, the reducing agent pump is provided in a revolving frame. In detail, the revolving frame has left and right vertical plates which extend in the front and back direction and the reducing agent pump is arranged between the left and right vertical plates. In addition, a fuel tank is arranged on the outer side of the reducing agent pump.